fanfic for vampire kisses:The burning need for luv
by Wednesday Blackheart
Summary: so this is about a girl named EverLee moves to dullsville after getting expelled from her previouse high school for fighting. Shes a goth like raven and she will become friends with raven and Alexander. She will also fall in love with there enemy! She wil
1. short summery

**The fan fic for vampire kisses!**

so this is about a girl named EverLee moves to dullsville after getting expelled from her previouse high school for fighting. Shes a goth like raven and she will become friends with raven and Alexander. She will also fall in love with there enemy! She will be the only one to see jagger for his true self. The self that is loving and caring.

more is comming!


	2. the first meeting!

**Chapter 1 of the burning need for luv**

I never thought I could live in such a dull place! Dullsville is what I call this place. I was forced to move here because I got kicked out of my previous school. Well I think I will tell you about my self. I am a Goth and I love the color black; I am tall, about 5'6" and I am really skinny but don't let that fact make you cocky against me because I take no B.S. from no one. My hair is down the middle of my back and it's died in various colors such as lime green right now. But it's usually black or red. So now that you know a bit about me I will say this is that I hate it here and everyone is a clone of one another I hope I can meat someone with a sense of style!

Today is my first day at dullsville high and I believe this is going to suck major butt! As I drove to school I passed an old mansion on Benson hill and it looked awesome. I wonder what it looks like at night. When I got to school I parked in the parking lot and got out my bag with jack skellington on the front of it and I got out of my car. As I looked around all I saw was very expensive cars and I thought to my self that I must be in an Ivy League school or something. Now I know its going to suck! I passed a blue run down truck and then thought that there maybe hope yet.

As I was trying to find my locker I didn't see anyone that was different from one another… they are all the same! When I finally found my locker I practiced the combination and then left for my first class. As I was roaming the school I felt everyone's stares boring holes in my back. I wanted to make them stop but I couldn't afford to get kicked out of school again so ignored them. When I found it I was just in time because the bell rang for class to start.

I was forced to stand in the front of the class room and introduce myself "hi I am EverLee Vanlo and I just moved here from California." And then he told me to sit by Raven Madison. She waved her hand and I knew immediately where to go and gratefully that I am not the only one who is a Goth. I looked at her as I sat down and watched her doodle her name and another's. It was Raven and Alexander's names entwined together…it looked like knot art.

"Hey, nice drawing." I whispered to her.

She looked at me and smiled "thank you…uh…EverLee right? Nice to meet you my name is Raven and may I call you Lee instead?"

I nodded and smiled "yep you may and its nice to meet you too Raven. May I ask who Alexander is? It's your boyfriend right?"

"Yeah we've been together for a year now and we love each other madly." She blushed when she gave me the info on them.

"Cool…I wish I had a boyfriend. One that's not afraid of me." I laughed and then sighed.

"I hope you find your soul mate like I did." She said.

"thanks." I looked at the front of the class room a little sad because of the whole bf, gf thing.

That night after school I decided on exploring the town instead of cleaning and organizing my new room. As I stopped in front of the travel agency pondering the thought of running away from the new found hell I was forced into I noticed in the corner of my eye, a figure standing at the corner leaning against a building was staring at me. I was about to yell at him for staring but then I got trapped in his gaze. His eyes were two different colors, one blue one green. He stepped onto the moon light and I saw that he was tall lean yet muscular with long white hair colored blood red at the tips. He had a pewter skull dangling from one ear. He was wearing black cargo pants, a white t-shirt with a blood red skull on it and red detailed anarchies.

He started to walk towards me still keeping his gaze fixed on me. I tried to look away but I couldn't. I hit me that I thought he was beautiful, too beautiful to be human. I felt a strong attraction towards him. It was strange because I didn't even know him yet I loved him.

He stopped two feet short of me. And then he grinned. "Hello miss. I see your not miss raven. Darn I could have sworn you were her. Oh well you will do just fine. My name is Jagger Maxwell. What is your name, miss?"

"My name is… EverLee Vanlo and I am new here and why are you looking for Raven?" it was hard to speak because of his gaze. It seamed to jumble my thoughts.

"Never mind her. It's nice to meet you EverLee. Would you like to take a walk with me?"

"Uh…sure." He took my hand and led me towards the graveyard.


End file.
